1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and particularly to a socket connector incorporated with measurement properly retaining contact terminals therein without falling out therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,950 issued to Fan on Dec. 23, 2008 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises a passageway having a first and a second parallel oblique side faces and a contact terminal received in the passageway. The contact terminal comprises a body portion leaning against the first side face, a resilient beam leaning against the second side face, and a U-shaped contact portion between the body portion and the resilient beam and projecting upwardly. The first side face is formed with a protrusion engaging with a slot defined on the body portion of the contact terminal The contact terminal could be secured in the passageway due to the engagement between the protrusion and the slot, even if the electrical connector encounters a harsh environment, such as vibration.
It would be comparably difficult to create an opening within a contact terminal, when the width of the contact terminal becomes smaller and smaller in view of pitch and dimension. Additionally, defining a slot on the contact terminal may create an impact to the quality of the contact terminal.
Hence, an electrical connector having improved blocking member protecting the contact terminal is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.